


From high above

by KinGinSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Anime, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fluffy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon, Shibusen | DWMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: Edith, daughter of Death and Eibon decides to take her training sessions of flying to higher grounds after discovering her ability to summon shinigami jets like her father, which however didn't turn out like she expected...





	From high above

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in an AU after the anime events where Death and Eibon married and have a daughter together. Edith is mute. 
> 
> If you want to know how Edith looks like:   
https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Edith-810376348
> 
> I am sorry for any grammar errors or misspellings, English is not my first language. Constructive criticism is always welcome, I am still a beginner at writing.

The weird laughing sun rose up upon Death City once more, it's creepy visage not being necessary, but really important was the light and warmth it was giving everyday. In this early summer, it's warm shines already brought quite the heat in the morning already. The world was now fully at peace with the Kishin's defeat. 

This morning, in the gallows mansion where the Death family lived, everyone was still asleep. Except for one. Edith, the daughter of Lord Death and Eibon had just woken up, having her clothes sloppily put on and moving around the house, barely making any noise however, going on tip-toes. She carefully opened the large door to her parents' room, only to see them sleeping peacefully. With that checked, she went downstairs, putting on her little cute boots. She opened the one of the large doors of the mansion, just enough so she could step outside, closing it quietly.

Taking a deep breath of the wonderful fresh air, she walked outside the metal gate, going through Death City. It was quite early, so not many people were on the streets. Those who were gave the little girl odd stares despite greeting her, wondering why she was alone outside, usually one of her siblings or parents was glued to her. 

Edith being a shinigami/sorcerer hybrid made life quite easy for her compared to that of a human however. She was faster, had higher stamina, more physical power and could use magic, even when not fully being able to control it yet. Recently she discovered her ability to summon shinigami jets which allowed the user to float. But as inexperienced as she was, it just ended with her flying out of the window, to be barely catched by her older brother Kid. 

She had always admired how Kid could fly with his skateboard, not needing jets… The feeling of flying, without feeling any contact to the floor had amazed her so much.

While Edith had pointed at Kid's skateboard and gestured to her father she also wanted such an invention, he declined, saying she wasn't ready for that yet. Why would her dad be worried? He had seen it often enough that her and Kid as shinigamis were pretty much indestructible… But she didn't want to bother her dad further and had stopped the conversation ever since. Which didn't stop her to train her shinigami jets in secret however. 

But now to fully test the results of training, she would need a much higher grounded starting place than her bedroom window. Looking up, she took a glance at all the houses of Death City. They were big, but didn't even close to the Gallows Mansion, so she went further until she got to see the highest located building in the city. It was so obvious, why didn't she think of it before??? Her father's school, the DWMA.   
It was on it's stone plateau towering over all the buildings of Death City. This was was perfect! 

Full of joy she happily ran up the many stairs to her dad's school at ease, arriving in front of the impressive building quickly. No students were here yet so none would disturb- 

"Edith-Chan? What are you doing here all alone?" A masculine voice spoke from behind her as a hand came down, patting her shoulder. "I am sure your father wouldn't you let run around all by yourself." 

Edith turned around, seeing a familiar face she remembered around her dad or Kid's friend Maka, who would be very over emotional about her. He swiped his red hair aside, his lazy blue eyes mustering her. Who else but Spirit. 

She stared up at him, not sure what to do. But she had been told by Kid and her dad Maka sometimes used her father's attitude to get advantages for herself. So...she could try. Quickly she got to the locked entrance door, slapping on it as a gesture to want him open it.

"Ah, good idea! I could bring you right to your dad's mirror. He must be really worried for you right now!... I know I would be if it was my Maka." Spirit said as he unlocked the door. Edith stormed inside, leaving the man behind.  
"Hey, don't just- !"   
Spirit wanted to follow to her but was cut off an annoyed voice.

"Here you are…"  
"Maka! Papa is just busy right-"  
"You wanted to help me with carrying large book piles yesterday… Guess some random ladies are again more important for you." Maka hissed at him. "I needed to prepare something, that's why I am here early, but you? Don't tell me you want to invite one of your lady friends in Lord Death's school."   
Spirit gasped, unsure how to reply. While thinking of an excuse he saw that his Meister's daughter had disappeared. Shit.

Edith ran to through the empty building's corridors, not really taking care of where she was going, as long as it was the highest possible, much higher than gallows mansion. She ran and ran until she reached a large round room with some sort of stage and some pillars in it, at one wall was an opening to a balcony. 

Edith went on the balcony, looking down from the edge. This was immensely high, she could see the whole city! The perfect spot for her training. She focused her powers enough until her two shinigami jets appeared, making her climb on the stone railing and spread her arms. Blue flames came out of the jets, giving the sign they were ready. 

\-----

"This is so disgusting dad… And you wonder why I don't spend time with you?"   
Maka explained with crossed arms.   
Spirit gave a nervous laughter, before they both heard the sound of a boost from a somewhere higher place going off.

Maka used her soul perception to look around the school before spotting a powerful shinigami/sorcerer soul in one of the large towers, at the edge of the balcony where the celebrations were usually held.   
"Isn't that…! Edith! What is she doing up there?!" Maka yelled, running to the spot to get a better look. 

She saw the young hybrid, who apparently wanted to fly, not seeing the immense danger it would cause to herself.   
"Hey! You stay-"   
Too late. 

Edith jumped of the railing with her jets shooting her high up in the air at an intense speed. She grinned widely in excitement, flying some circles in the air. But she kept gaining speed, until she was unable to control it anymore. But due her being mute she couldn't scream for help. Her pace went went down to the city, mostly for a straight impact into the floor which even for a shinigami hybrid would be very painful. 

\-----

Spirit ran after Edith, until a shadow blasted past him, throwing him off his feet. He had to look twice, the movement speed making it hard to see at first. Two large white hands grabbed Edith mid air, holding her close to the rescuers body.

"Edith!" A worried voice yelped. "You can't just run away and do something dangerous like this!" 

Edith felt the all too familiar huge warm hands holding her, pressing her close to the black fluffy cloak body which was shivering. She didn't need to look up to see who it was, hiding her face in the cloak, as she didn't want to face the consequences.   
"!... E-edith! I…I was worried sick when I saw you left! This could've ended so much worse!" 

"Lord Death! I am glad you made it!" Maka yelled from below. 

Death was snapped out from his panic and slowly hovered down to the ground, but not letting his daughter go. He held her tightly, some tears coming up at the edges of his eye holes from his goofy looking mask which he tried to wipe away.

"I h-have to get used to feeling fear again…" He grumbled sadly, letting out a deep exhale.  
What a morning, he had woken up first, getting out of the bed to check on his kiddos, only to see that Edith had been gone, sending him into full dad panic mode. Luckily finding her with soul perception had been an easy task.

Spirit stepped next to Maka, putting the hands in his pockets.   
"Lord Death, she seems to be very fond of flying, maybe you could actually teach her? I know she's young, but better she learns it from you than hurting herself. You know how stubborn kids can be." 

He glanced at Maka with a smile, who looked away with a pout. The god nervously scratched the back of his head. "Ah, maybe I should actually do that… Edith, if you want to fly, then not alone, okay? I a-am not angry at you, I was just super worried you'd hurt yourself…" 

His daughter looked up at him, still a bit guilty, she didn't like seeing her father sad, but nodded, hugging him.   
Death took her up so they were facing each other, nuzzling her cheek with a pink blush. "A flight with my safety? Just because it's you~" His goofy voice jiggled.   
"Okay then, get ready~" 

Death's jets lifted them up in the sky again, higher and higher until giving them a full view of Death City in beautiful sunshine.   
"You like it? Your papa made this city all by himself~" Death exclaimed joyfully, now taking a flight through the city. Coming across the park, the main fountain, the cabaret club and many more places.

Edith's mouth opened in awe, clutching onto her dad's hand tightly. This was amazing! People waved at the two happily, but with surprised faces, it had been years since Death had done this. The last time was with son Death The Kid when he was that young. Amazing how time flies by...

Their flight came across the DWMA again, around it's high towers, then back to the front entrance. "Ah, I should bring you home now, okay?~" He said before flying in the direction of the Gallows Mansion, where he landed in front of the large doors. 

"Whew, what a morning! I now need to relax some more before starting work…"   
Death said as he made his way with Edith in his arms to his bedroom he shared with his new life partner Eibon, whom had been asleep still the whole time… 

Him and Edith slipped under the still warm blanket, making themselves comfortable. Death nuzzled Eibon's masked face tenderly, till he felt him moving and waking up. "Mmhhh… Death? ...Edith?" 

"I hope you don't mind our little sunshine giving us some company.~ It's still early~"  
"Oh- You seem so joyful today, dear."  
Eibon went a bit closer to them.   
"Yes~ I'll tell you the details later~"  
Death exclaimed happily as he snuggled up again, before the three of them fell asleep once more.


End file.
